Batman: Alliance
Omni's first DC fic. About Batman and his Ex Wards. Bane breaks Joker out of Arkham Assylum, on a hunt for Batman. Heroes Permanent 'Batman' Real Name: '''Bruce Wayne '''Bio: As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth.Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of study and training with his body and mind developed to perfection. Despite having all of the skills and methods to fight crime, he still felt that there was something missing in the completion of his physical and mental arsenal. Wayne discovered the answer late one night while sitting in his manor. He recalled his fear of bats as a child after a large one crashed through one of the windows; he ultimately decided to make his appearance resemble a bat's. Wayne designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and set out against the crime and corruption that thrived in Gotham City. 'Nightwing' Real Name: 'Dick Grayson '''Bio: '''When Robin was 17, he was shot in the shoulder by the Joker, and this scared Batman into ending his career for good. Dick realized at that point that he had grown up: he no longer relied on Batman and, in fact, he and the Dark Knight disagreed on crime-fighting methodology. His new-found independence and Titans' duties in New York left less time for his former commitments in Gotham City. The Post-Crisis version of Grayson had him become the first and only Nightwing, with his costume partially inspired by his father, who at one time wore a circus costume that was a variant of colleague Boston Brand's Deadman costume. 'Nightfist Real Name: 'Will Grant '''Bio: '''The third Robin, grew up an orphan, living at at orphanage until he was 15, when it was attacked by Bane. Standing up to Bane, Will got himself captured, the reason he was saved when the orphanage fell to the ground. Taking him to the Gotham Ball, Bane used Will as bait for the Batman, where he would kill im in front of all of gotham's finest. Including Bruce Wayne. Using the Batcycle and blasting Bane, Batman came to the rescue. Even though he was told to run, Will stayed and faught along side Batman, fighting with the same style as Jason Todd. Batman saw Will's potential and invited him to the batcave. Suiting up as Robin, Will fought with Batman for 3 years, and when he was 18 decided he didn't need a "handler" any more and went off on his own to find Bane. 'Robin Recurring 'Red Hood' Real Name: 'Jason Todd '''Bio: '''While Jason is overjoyed to be reunited with his real mother, he soon discovers that she is being blackmailed by the Joker, who is using her to provide him with medical supplies. Sheila herself has been embezzling from the aid agency and as part of the cover-up she hands her own son, who arrives as Robin, over to the Joker. The Joker beats the boy brutally with a crowbar, and then leaves him and Sheila in the warehouse with a time bomb. Sheila and Robin try desperately to get out of the warehouse but are still inside as the bomb goes off. Batman arrives too late to save them and is only able to hold Jason's lifeless body in his arms. The bodies are taken back to Gotham City for burial. Talia's father, Ra's al Ghul sees Jason as a lost cause and orders him to be eliminated. In a last ditch effort to save him, Talia restores Jason's health and memory by immersing him in a Lazarus Pit in which her father is also bathing. Jason Todd reappears in Gotham City as the Red Hood, hijacking a shipment of Kryptonite from Black Mask. Shortly afterward, the Red Hood finds the Joker (driven out of Gotham by Hush) and beats him with a crowbar just as the Joker had beaten Jason. Despite the violence of the beating, Jason has the Joker saved, intending to use him later against Batman. 'Flash Real Name: 'Green Lantern' 'Green Arrow' 'Catwoman' Villains Joker Bane Riddler Illusion Category:Tronfan's Series'